logosfandomcom-20200222-history
CBS/Other
1947–1951 Snapshot 5 (5-26-2017 8-43 PM).png Cbs49.jpg Snapshot 6 (5-26-2017 8-44 PM).png Snapshot 7 (5-26-2017 8-46 PM).png Snapshot 2 (5-26-2017 8-37 PM).png Snapshot 3 (5-26-2017 8-39 PM).png Snapshot 4 (5-26-2017 8-41 PM).png 1951–1961 cbs1951.jpg|Network ID XnOmmmzFMktmNOn1qTPGkw9917.jpg 413a4d4ed8562bb296ee87cf2567b6ca.png 17810c53ff245495aa8055afd75a1317.png Cbs1951d.jpg cffca3b8c3626f33cc86c1d48cfffecf.png 1952–1965 cbs_ident_1950s_b.jpg|Closing ID CBS_Closing_1952.png|Closing ID CBS Television Network 1966 Dark.png 668e1a4a03c119d29c205e0c78b5ca0a.png 1954–1959 cbs1958.jpg|Color Network ID Cbs.png|B&W copy of Color Network ID 1956–1961 Cbs1950scolorclosing.jpg Cbs1950scolorclosingb.jpg 1959–1961 cbs1959.jpg|Color Network ID 1961–1965 cbs1961.jpg 6f3e368c68fc3c2b54697f948217deec.png 1963–1967 B712a25df9286fc4b6e09b601b7c7b08.jpg|B&W variant 0d8HI2UgHoIaGjCmk674pw68280.jpg Cbs1966 telop.jpg 6bd7846bb1bc01adf5eb57fdb6c7104b.png Cbs1966a.jpg|Color variant 1965–1970 cbs1960s.jpg|Network ID from 1965-1970 cbs_1970slogo.jpg|Promo ID from 1965 CBS1960s.jpg 1965–1971 CBS_Color.png|Color Network Open ID CBS Color 2.png QIU1xokhe_Lo46VjkV8kwA7680.jpg Cbs1966.jpg Cbs1966b.jpg d3bfa477f4e662324337e6b1d60f8b9f.jpg hXQLOmeMJUUi6rwgds_mtA7136.jpg|B&W copy of Color Network Open ID Cbs1966openbw.png 1970–1971 cbs1970.jpg|Network ID 1971–1972 cbs1971.jpg|Network ID 1972–1973 CBS 1972.jpg|Network Telop ID (Green) cbs1972_a.jpg|Network ID DZQX-AM_651_kHz.jpg.jpg|Promo ID from 1972 1973–1974 cbs1973.jpg|Network ID CBS (1973).png cbs 1973.png|Promo ID from 1973 1974–1975 cbs1974.jpg|Network ID 1975–1976 cbs1975_a.JPG|Network ID #1 (Blue) cbs-1976-ident1.jpg|Network ID #2 (Yellow) CBS promo 1975.png|Promo ID from 1975 1976–1977 Cbs1976a.jpg|Network ID CBS76x.png|Network ID #2 Cbs1976.jpg|Network ID #3 1977–1980 Cbs1977's.jpg|Network ID #1 (Blue) Cbs1977 b.JPG|Network ID #2 (Blue) CBS 1977 Green.jpg|Network ID #3 (Green) cbs1977.jpg|Network ID #4 (Green) cbs1977 gold.jpg|Network ID #5 (Yellow) 1978–1979 cbs1978b.jpg|Network ID from May 1978 Cbs1978.jpg|Network ID from 1978 cbs1978_b.jpg|Network ID Telop from 1978 Cbs1978a.jpg|Promo ID from 1978 1979–1980 Cbs1979.jpg|Promo ID 1980–1983 cbs1980.jpg|Network ID from 1980-1981 (Blue) CBS1982.jpg|Network ID from 1980-1981 #2 (Blue) QuickTime Plogog - Copyef.jpg|Network ID from 1980 #3 (Blue) cbs-1981-ident1.jpg|Network ID from 1981-1983 (Yellow) CBS network logo ID 1983.jpg|Network ID from 1981-1983 #2 (Yellow) CBS Eye (Cue Heavenly Chorus).png|Circa 1981 Marketing Bumper 1983–1984 cbs1983.jpg|Network ID Cbs1983b.jpg QuickTime_Plogogrrggrrg.jpg|Early 1983 1984–1985 cbs1984.jpg|Network ID Cbs1984b.jpg CBS (1985) c.PNG 1985–1986 cbs1985.jpg|Network ID CBS (1986) c.PNG d33b1adf7b4ee02d1ab1097984cc1466.jpg 1986–1987 cbs1986.jpg|Network ID Cbs1986a.jpg 1987–1988 cbs1987.jpg|Network ID Cbs1987a.jpg 1988–1989 cbs1988.jpg|Network ID CBS (1989) c.PNG CBS1988.jpg|Network ID #2 KCBS-TV's CBS 2 News At 11's Beauty Experiment Video Promo For Tuesday Night, January 15, 2013.jpg|Network ID #3 1936575 104169272926982 5860507 n.jpg|Network ID #4 1989–1990 cbs1989.jpg|Network ID Cbs1990.jpg|Network ID #2 1990–1992 cbs1991.jpg|Network ID McDonald's CBS.png|Network Legal ID CBS Olympics 1991.jpg|Network ID from Winter 1991 cbs_olympics91.jpg|Network ID from Winter 1991 #2 1992–1995 Snapshot 1 (5-25-2017 6-01 AM).png|Network ID CBS_network_logo_ID_1992.jpg Comedy Central 1994 MTV.jpg|ID used when WJZ-TV switched to CBS in 1995 Cbs1993.jpg|Promo ID from 1993 cbs_olympics94 a.jpg|Network ID from Winter 1993 1994–1995 Cbs1994.jpg|Promo ID 1995–1996 cbs1995.jpg|Network ID cbs1995_c.jpg|Network ID #2 cbs1995_a.jpg|Network ID #3 1996–1998 Screenshot_2016-04-20-10-34-19_kindlephoto-85368685.jpg cbs1996.jpg|''Welcome Home'' (1996-1998) Fh9rQ0i0GVg775aBBIKsjQ11282.jpg|''Welcome Home'' (1996-1998) #2 M8fyWRZyWyj2P5hjCg7eAA12576.jpg|''Welcome Home'' (1996-1998) #3 GW242H181B.jpg|''Welcome Home'' (1996-1998) #4 GW242H181.jpg|''Welcome Home'' (1996-1998) #5 GW244H182.jpg|''Welcome Home'' (1996-1998) #6 cbs1997.jpg|''Welcome Home'' (1997-1998) Comedy Central On MTV.jpg|''Welcome Home'' (1997-1998) #2 1998–1999 Tl5_55bJ3qi_X1rPG8J8bg12295.jpg|''Welcome Home'' (1998-1999) cbs1998.jpg|''Welcome Home'' (1998-1999) 1999–2000 ksk3koBUeI4hPhLqQPEJOw11692.jpg|''The Address is CBS'' (1999-2000) cbs1999.jpg|''The Address is CBS'' (1999-2000) cbs we can move mountains.png|''We Can Move Mountains (1999)'' 2000–2001 cbs2000_a.jpg|''It's All Here'' (2000-2001) cbs 2000.png|''It's All Here'' (2000-2001) cbs 2000 2.png|''It's All Here'' (2000-2001) 2001–2002 Cbs2001b.jpg|''It's All Here'' (2001-2002) cbs2001.jpg|''It's All Here'' (2001-2002) #2 2002–2003 Cbs2002.jpg|''It's All Here'' (2002-2003) 2003–2004 cbs2003.jpg|''It's All Here'' (2003-2004) 2004–2005 cbs2004.JPG|''It's All Here'' (2004-2005) 2005–2006 cbs2005.JPG|''Everybody's Watching'' (2005) Cbs2006.jpg|''Everybody's Watching'' (2005-2006) #2 2006–2007 IBC 13 First.jpg|''We Are CBS'' (2006-2007) 2007–2008 cbs2007a.jpg|''We Are CBS'' (2007-2008) hYlM8Q1OJClx1nOVOazUsw29466.jpg 2008–2009 cbs2008.JPG|''We Are CBS'' (2008-2009) 2009–2010 Cbs2009.jpg|''Only CBS'' (2009-2010) 2010–2011 CBS2010.JPG|''Only CBS'' (2010-2011) 2012–present Cbs2011.jpg|''Only CBS'' (2011-present) On-Screen Watermarks 1993–2009 1997.JPG 2009–present CBS Onscreen.jpg Other CBS 000000.png|Logo seen in bumpers in the 1980's Video CBS "Presents This Program In Color" Logo (1965) CBS "In Color" ID (1968) CBS Network ID 1992 CBS 1992-1995 "This is CBS" Category:CBS Category:CBS Corporation Category:Special logos Category:Viacom Category:National Amusements